Flashback
by cupcake122
Summary: Freak is born again! In a better body! Just like he said, but he doesn't have the same mother, and most importantly doesn't have Max. He does find friendship though but its a girl. Plz R&R and tell me if you want me to put romance in there or not, and yes my friends i am obsessed with this book, but its also very based on the movie. Sorry for the suck summery. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

~Year 2000

Two years back in 1998 I was a twelve year old boy named Kevin. Of course I was the smartest of all the land, and my trusty partner was with me, Max. Two years back I told Max that I was getting a bionic body, but instead I died. Now I kept the promise when I was born again, but instead of a bionic body it's a real human me.

~Year 2012

Twelve years later, I'm twelve again like I was in 1998. I don't remember anything from 1998 all I remember is I look exactly the besides my disease. I look in the mirror and I get these weird flashbacks and pass out. This is the reason why my new or you can say different mother is always worrying. Well to me she isn't different, but in my weird ironic dreams she is. I hear whispers saying I need to go back, to visit my family, but I tell them this is my family. They tell me that they sent me to this family to show Max I'm still here. That's when I get real angry and I punched a hole in the wall. In January my mom and I moved to go to New York. I settled in, nice and comfy and I had another flashback.

_Flashback_

_I'm sitting outside fixing my ornithopter and my old mother comes out. "Kevin you still got boxes in your room. Want me to help you put them away?" She says with a blanket over her shoulders._

"_No mom its ok I'll put them away myself. You have my word, and my word is my bond." I say looking back at her and turn back around to do what I was doing._

"_What do you have there?" My mother asks, and then my vision gets blurry and I hear my new mother speaking. "Kevin what do you have there?" And I shut my eyes real tight and I hear the calming voice of my old mother. "Congratulations Mrs. Dillon it was a tough delivery, but you gave birth to a healthy seven pound dictionary." And then my new mother was speaking. "Kevin what do you have there?" my mind is still blank and it goes to my old mother. "You must be very proud." The last thing I see is her smile before I go back to reality._

_Flashback over_

"It's an ornithopter." I say starring into the bright trying to figure out why I had that vision. In my perspective that wasn't the same place. Maybe it's the same ornithopter. Maybe I'm close to finding my hidden bro Max, and what he did with that book I got him. I snap out of my trance and look at my mother.

"Interesting, anyway I talked to the neighbors and they said that we're invited to dinner, and they have a bright young girl who could use some friends like you." I look at her and shake my head no. I never had a girlfriend and I don't want.

"I don't want to go." I say looking back down at the old mechanical bird. "Well I'm sorry you're going." My mother tells me. I growl and get up to get dressed. About two hours later around six O'clock me and my mom left to go to the neighbor's house.

"Hello!" The said cheerfully and I just look down and frown while my mother was shaking hands with our neighbor. "Who's this cutie?" This lady said pinching my cheek. She has short brown hair and I sort of just swung back, and pushed her hand away.

"I'm Kevin Dillon, and I'm not _that _cute." I say scuffing blowing invisible hair out of my eyes. My mom and the lady laugh and at the side of the door was a girl in a cheerleading outfit. I turned with a confusing look and she suddenly frowns.

"Mom! You brought another dork! No wait… he's a nerd!" I just flew back like was dodging something and looked confused. I just looked offended and confused, well because I was offended and confused. She stormed off angrily and I smiled, but not like that.

"She's not a pass-a-fist." I say chuckling and they stare at me with confused eyes and I lose the smile and sigh. "You know a pass on the fist, get it?" They still look at me confused and I just sigh. "Right I should know better." I say and turn away while they talk, and at the corner I saw a girl looking, at me? Before I even noticed I looked at my mom, but that second of realizing I swung my head back and she was gone.

"Umm… I'm going to take a walk." I say walking away and they don't even notice me. I go down to where I found her and she wasn't there. So I just went back up to the side walk and walked down it. Suddenly I stopped and saw two houses. They looked exactly like they did in my dreams. I knocked on the door to what seemed to be the one that was mine. I knocked yet no one answered, I knocked again and no one answered. I angrily went to the backyard to see a fence and I tried to look over the fence. When I saw the inside I thought of my flashback and I got real mad and when I was about to kick I heard a female voice.

"NO, don't kick that." She said running over to get in front of me. "Sorry you'll have to fix it after." She said I just sighed and looked down. What was this girl thinking? I could've kicked her! "Hey my name is Sidney Rose, what yours?" She asked. Sidney had long brown hair that went to the middle of her back, and had fair skin with rosy red cheeks. Was she blushing?

"Kevin Dillon I'm new here. Just tell me who lives here?" She looks at me confused and shakes her head.

"No one lives here. The last person who lived here moved away because her son died. People say he had a heart defect." Another flashback was coming, but going so easily.

"Who last lived here?" I ask sick and angry at the confusion. I want these flashbacks to stop.

"Gwen Dillon, her son was Kevin… Dillon? He has the same name as you." With more confusion I have another flashback and its about my death. I really didn't want to see this so I tried to fight it, but instead I lost balance and hit my head on the house blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Sidney's POV

"Don't panic!" I hear that a lot, but don't you panic anyway? I mean he started freaking out then I tried to help calm him down and he hit his head and got knocked down! "Kevin, Kevin!" I got down on my knees and put my hand to his cheek. I put my head to his chest and I could hear the calming sound of his heart beating. I took my coat off and put it under his head for support.

"Kevin wake up. Please wake up!" I whispered and he mumbled something I couldn't understand. I lightly slapped his cheek so I could get his attention.

"What happened?" He asked still half asleep, and I held him down to rest, and he didn't fight back. Maybe he's too weak.

"You hit your head on the house and knocked out. Don't worry I'll get help!" I got up and went to the side walk where I saw two grownups talking. I ran as fast as I could to them with my arms up. Finally I got to them panting.

"Please… I need… your… help." I said panting my heart out. "Someone is injured…" I put my hands to my hips and bent down. It latterly was that far.

"Oh who was it dear?" I gulped real hard to answer that then got up to answer.

"His name is Kevin." I said catching my breath and standing up to meet their eyes. They had such concerned eyes it scared me.

"Kevin who?" One of the women said with fierce eyes and concerned tone. I was scared as if it was my fault.

"Kevin Dillon," I said and as that the same women was going crazy saying "My baby! My baby!" this scared me even more.

"He's, umm… over there." I said pointing forward at the sidewalk. The woman ran down there and screamed. Yeah I felt bad.

~A couple hours later

I'm in my room sitting on my bed listening to music. It's not every day you meet a boy by him knocking him down. I really did feel bad and I look out the window to see the lady and Kevin coming out of a car. I came out of my room and went down the stairs to the front door to walk down to their house. I went down there to apologize and move on.

"H-hey Kevin," I stuttered MAYBE blushing a little, but it's too dark to notice. "Sorry for earlier today." I said looing down to notice I'm holding _my own hands._

"It's alright it's not the first time." He said handing me my black jacket. "But there is one question I had in mind. Were you the one that was watching me earlier?" He asked while I took back my jacket.

"You don't need to know." I gave him a devilish smile and he smiled back and walked away with my jacket.

~6:00 A.M in the morning

My alarm clock wakes me up in the morning and I can smell burned bacon from all the way downstairs. Suddenly my sister barges through my door.

"Yo sis get up time for school!" She was sixteen years old, but we both got up at the same time. I got up and got dressed heading for my backpack. I saw mom cooking bacon and there was smoke everywhere and before she spotted me I ran out the door. I was walking on and I couldn't help, but ease drop to what seemed to look like Kevin's mom was worried for him.

"What if you get lost? What if you pass out and no one is there to save you?!" You could tell Kevin was getting angry and trying to shoo his mom. I sorta interrupted to help.

"Well I could show him around, and give him advice or whatever?" I could feel my cold pale cheeks grow warm. It was so embarrassing except my long brown hair covered them up. Kevin whispered something and explaining something then she looked at me and nodded.

"Okay, but if my baby gets hurt, you will pay!" She said with scary eyes. Talk about over protective, right?

"MOM!" Kevin yelled walking down to get next to me, awkward. We started walking away and he is a lot taller than me, sort of. I'm really short and stuff. "Sorry for my mom she is way over protective." We laugh and my sister catches up with us.

"Oh hey Sid, who's your boyfriend?" She asked walking next to us. I went red all over with embarrassment and anger.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled with even more embarrassment and they _both _laugh. Except this time I awkwardly joined in. This is going to be an awkward day for me, but I may be falling for someone. Just maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Kevin's POV

Yeah Sidney's friend/sister was funny it was weird and awkward, but you know. "Hey is that your sister. That young fair maiden that has tan skin and is much taller than you."

"Yeah she bothers me sometimes." She said blushing a little. I wonder what she was thinking. If you ask me she is thinking really hard. After being at the bus stop two boys came and started or trying to seem cool. They were bullying everyone and stuff as I said trying to act cool, but they look like a couple of cretins to me. The two boys came next to Sidney.

"Oh isn't it the most innocent little girl ever." One of them said making her come closer to him by putting his arm around her waist.

"Get off of me!" She said getting free from 'the hug' then came closer to me. He came to me close to me where we were only a few inches apart.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" He said with an intense facial expression.

"I think it's a little obvious she broke up with you." I said backing away yet not looking scared. As I hear in my flashbacks a nigh proves his worthiness by his deeds.

"She wouldn't do that, would you?" He said looking at her and taking her hand. She forcefully let go, and I could tell she was really scared.

"You cretins go get away from her!" I yelled yanking her away from him, and glaring at him evilly.

"Oh the new dork here is smack talking me." He said coming closer. Sidney hid behind me while coming closer to me. "I don't think I even know what cretin is."

"Well look it up, I'm pretty sure you'll find your mug shot." I was persuaded to run and take Sidney with me.

"Let's get those twerps." Sidney kept looking back to find the two boys behind her. We just kept running and running. We came by my house I opened the door made Sidney walk in there. I imminently followed closing the door and locked it.

"I think we're safe." I said leaning my back against the door while she did the same.

"How can we go to school with my ex-boyfriend stalking us?" She asked banging her head against the door.

"Sidney stop that kills brain cells, and we'll just have to wait." I said taking her hand and bringing her to the couch and setting her down. "You can watch TV till they leave. I think my mom left for work."

"What will we do if they never leave?" She asked grabbing the remote from the couch.

"Well I guess we'll never leave, you are welcome to stay." I said walking into the kitchen to get a drink. She walks up to the window and just stares out there.

"Kevin it's snowing, really hard to!" She exclaims putting her hands on the window watching the snow drift onto the ground. I came over there and sat next to here on the window pane, and saw the big fluffy snow stick to the ground.

"I think we would've went home early anyway." I said looking at her and she looked back laughing with her rosy red cheeks.

"See if there gone," she shooing me away and looked back at the window. The only way I'd do that is if I looked in my bedroom window. I went upstairs to my bedroom and opened the curtains. They were gone, yeah they were gone! I went back down stairs and went to the window pane to tell her the good news.

"Hey there all gone." I said, but she wasn't there anymore. "Sid where are you?" I asked walking around, and I came around the corner and she accidentally runs into me slamming me to the ground. As I fell she fell as well landing on top of me.

We both looked at each other blushing deeply, but the thing is she is only a few centimeters away from me. "I found your jacket." We were so lose in was almost unbearable.

**A/N Yeah so I got a review today saying there should be romance in here so here ya go. So today my best friend got a dagger and it's really cool and it's made to do more damage. Review if you know what love song I should put in this. I'm thinking of the song The Calculation, but if that is not what you're going for tell me what I should do.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Sidney's POV

It was one of those moments of pure awkwardness, or it was those _moments_. As soon as I got that thought I stood up. It's not every day you fall on top of your I guess you can call a crush. _Great. _The last thing I need is another boyfriend, but the weird thing is after all the boyfriends I had Kevin is the only one to make me feel like this. I'm not exactly sure what _this _is, but it makes me feel happy, and I get knots in my stomach. What is this feeling?

"I found your jacket." I say handing him a jacket.

"I already have a jacket on." He says sitting on the couch grabbing the remote. He is so stubborn! I grab the remote from his hand, but I know he isn't _really _going to watch TV all day. He seems too smart for that.

"But I want to go outside." I whine handing him the jacket. I want to play in the snow so badly. I loved snow a lot. I would play in the snow all day.

"Don't you want to wait till the snow sticks to the ground?" He said going towards the windowsill. Of course I want the snow to stick, but I'm too impatient to wait.

"Fine we'll wait, but what about school? I mean wont your mother find out and take us to school?" I ask sitting next to him. He, he I'm sitting next to him. This thought makes me blush a little, but that's okay I blush a lot when I'm around him. It was the knots in my stomach that bothered me.

"Yes, but until then we have free time. Just don't mess up anything. My mom will freak out if you break her stuff." I got up and looked around looking at all the pictures on the wall and then I found a whole bunch of baby pictures. It was of Kevin when he was a toddler.

"Awwwww, are these of you?" I asked taking one of the pictures off the collage. He was so cute! In his little glasses! **(A/N FYI Kieran Colton (Kevin) didn't really have glasses. I just made that up.) **

"Yeah, and my mom says those were the days before my dad died. After that everyone was in this great depression while I had no idea what was going on." Kevin said walking up next to me. This made me sad. I didn't mean to cause that memory.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I say putting the picture back and sitting back on the couch. He closely followed behind taking a long look at the picture.

"No its okay, really, It's actually my mom's memory." He said before turning around and sitting next to me on the couch. There was this big silence before Kevin's mom burst through the door.

"Kevin why aren't you at… oh hello, are you making him skip school." She said looking at me. I didn't know how to respond all I could come up with was "no, no you don't understand." Then Kevin helped me explain to his mother what happened.

"Uh, her ex-boyfriend started chasing us, BUT it was my fault because I'm the reason he got mad. And how I managed to get him mad was to keep him away from her because he well I guess was taking it a little too far." His mother looked at both of us for a minute and nodded her head.

"Okay just get in the car. Both of you get in the car." We ran to the car like little kids laughing and giggling. We got in the car buckled up and went to school. The school day was long and boring, and I had no classes with Kevin, but that's okay. The only thing I could think about was Kevin.

At the end of the day I got my things ready to go home when Kevin shows up. "The teachers want me to tutor since there too busy, is that okay?" I couldn't think I remember earlier today I told my best friend Mindy that I really liked Kevin. The thought only got worse when she came around the hall and winked. I blushed a little and started to pay attention to Kevin.

"Yeah that sounds great why you need my permission?" it's only a little bit till the bus leaves so I hope he has a plan.

"Well I wanted to do something with you, but since I have after school reading tutoring I can't. By the way I'm the tutor." I laughed or giggled or whatever you call that small ridiculous laugh.

"Well I could wait till your done teaching kids I mean there are chairs right outside of the class room. I would wait for you to get out?" I offered sitting down he smiled and sat next to me waiting. After a little bit the student who needed to be tutored finally came. I saw him go into some weird daydreaming thing so I tried to wake him up or whatever.

"Is that your boyfriend?" He asked giving me that look, and we all know that's the I-want-you-to-be-mine look.

"Umm…" I grew red and embarrassed and finally he awoke, and it seemed that he heard and saw what happened.

"Get off of her, come one let's get through this." He said grabbing him by the arm and dragging him into the class room. This made me feel really happy for some reason. It was so romantic like seriously. I literally never felt this way before. I took out my drawing book and flipped through the pages.

They all looked sad and broken hearted. These drawings explained my life, and everything in between. My happiness slowly faded as I flipped through the pages, and I flipped faster and faster as I got more and more mad.

"You ready to go?" I stopped and he saw how flustered I am. I relaxed and smiled and totally forgot what I was mad about.

"Yeah definitely!" I exclaimed jumping up and walking. "Is your mom picking us up or something?" I asked stopping and he just smiled and shook his head and lead me on.

"Nope we're walking home." He said and I smiled following his lead as he lead me on. "Or do you want to take the bus? If we take the bus we're going to have to wait." I just nodded and sat down at the bus station. I patted on the seat demanding him to sit down.

"So what did you want to do?" I asked looking at him and he didn't look back he just kept looking forward waiting for the bus.

"Well I just wanted to hang out." He said finally looking at me. We stared at each other for a little before we suddenly started holding hands. We started looking forward again waiting for the bus. We didn't talk so I just stated leaning putting my head on his shoulder and we waited.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Kevin's POV

Just sitting here on the bus was relaxing. I'm not sure what this is or if were even friends, but this was relaxing. I put my head on top of hers and we sat there waiting and after a long time the bus finally came. We got up letting go completely and went on the bus. I let her first each time, but she let me get the window seat.

As we sat down she put her back on my shoulder. Our school is far away from our home so she tended to fall asleep on me. When we got home I woke her up, and we got up and she linked arms with me in till we got to those two houses I thought looked the same.

"What are we doing here?" She asked yawning walking up to the house that seemed to be Max's house.

"Well I want to check out the basement of this house." I say getting closer to it and opening the window of the basement, but when I try to get in Sidney stops me.

"I don't think we should go in there." She says letting go of my arm. I sit down in the grass and look at her. She sits next to me looking down.

"Come on can I just look around? I think I know this place." I say waiting for her to answer. I just want to know if this is the place where my entire flashbacks acre.

"You can go I have home work." She said and I just sit there thinking. This is my only hope of finding out if this is it. I take a big deep breath and get up. I slip in and look around. This is it this is where Max lives, and finally I can figure out what to do next. I look around and I see a box that says 'Kevin's things.' I pick up the box and sit on the bed.

This must be I guess would be my things. I pull out a picture, but it's not of Kevin (me), it's of Max. Except much older, maybe seven-teen, and with a girl. Why is this in my box of thing? I pull out another item and it's a letter or a note.

_Don't let anyone take this house. I will be back on the twentieth of January. I will be back. If you by come early please take this box to the dump, but not the book. The book I need to keep, and my wife I will see her soon._

This made me sort of mad, but I guess if he doesn't want the memory of his best friend than he doesn't have to, but I do I'll take it.

I lifted up the box and shoved it through the window. I angrily climbed out the window and stormed off with the box, but what will my mom say when she sees the random box in my hand. Luckily when I showed up at my house mom wasn't there. I went in the house and saw a note at the door.

_Kevin I will not be home until mid-night. Be safe and don't answer to people you don't know._

I crumpled up the note and threw it into the garbage can. I went up into my room to look at the other stuff in my box. I pulled out a broken piece off the ornithopter I found and brought into my room just the other day. I'm looking through all this other stuff and before I knew it I fell asleep. About 5 hours later my mom wakes me up.

"Kevin, Kevin, wake up." I groan and lift my head up waiting for an answer to why I'm being awakened.

"Don't worry if I'm not here when you wake up. I have to go somewhere to meet a very important person." I stare at my mother with tired eyes and I'm thinking 'why at twelve o'clock at night?' but I just say okay instead.

After she left I couldn't go back to sleep so I went down stairs to watch some television. It's been like half an hour before I hear someone repeatedly knocking on the door. I quickly turn off the TV and face the door and the person just kept knocking, and I started to go closer to the door. I slowly just went closer and closer before I was at the door. I reached out for the door knob and swing open the door and found Sidney balling out her eyes on my front door.

I was too stunned to say anything it was too sad to see I kind of felt bad. She had a bag in her hands and was soaking wet from the rain that was falling rapidly. "C-can I-I sleep o-over?" She said in a sad shivering voice.

I let her in, but I was still thinking about her sleeping over. I mean how would my mom think of that? As I let her in she clung on to me and started crying I just hugged her and patted her back.

"It hurts I'm in pain! I need help." She didn't really screech or yell that. She just cried that hugging me putting her wet face on my shoulder. "She doesn't love me! I mean my mother she's just so mean. She doesn't care about me." She cried out again and I pulled her apart and looked at her.

"What do you mean? She's your mother; of course she cares about you!" I said pulling her back in for another hug telling her to calm down and everything is gonna be alright. After a while she calmed down and was ready to talk. "Alright so what happened?"

"So when I went home leaving you at that house I went to my room to draw and listen to music, but after a couple of hours at twelve o'clock in the morning my mother came home. She was _really _angry. She was angry because "skipped" school with you. So I told her it was only because we were being chased by my ex-boyfriend, and she didn't believe and told me that this had nothing to do with him." Her hand was on her elbow, but during the time I didn't really notice till now. "I told 'then why so I have these bruises?'" and twisted her other elbow to see black and blue bruises all the down her arm. "Oh but that's not all." She lifted up her pant legs to show me both her legs having more black and blue bruises. "He did this to me! He did!" She stated starting to cry again, but I put my hand on her shoulder and tried to make eye contact.

"I swear to you that I will not let him hurt you _ever _again. Now tell me what else happened?" I asked getting kind of worried, but before she could answer there was a loud DING from her phone. She took out her phone and saw it was a text, and when she read it she didn't look too happy, but she put it away and finished the story.

"She didn't really listen to me. She just said that I'm doing that to myself and that I'm a troubled girl! That's when I couldn't take it anymore and I went back to my room to pack my things, and while I was doing that I heard things breaking. I went down stairs and my mom was down stairs. She had a glass vase in her hand, and of course I was scared and the stairs to my room is all the way across from the door. When I got all the way down stairs she threw the glass vase with such force. I just ran but I didn't see water and glass on the floor and I tripped. Which gave me this." She uncovered her elbow to show me a huge piece of glass in her elbow with globs of blood surrounding the perimeter of the glass

She kept on going with her story. "I tried to get up, but fear and pain stopped me. I couldn't get up so I crawled to the door. I heard screaming which is the only thing that motivated me to get up and run, and I ran to your house."

**A/N yayyyyyyyy posted my chapter! So I finally got my own laptop which means I think I can update on the weekends! If I don't update it means that I cant so ya. Have a nice day!**

**-CUPCAKE OUT!**


	6. information

**A/N I'm terribly sorry but I'm either not going to finish the story or not uodate in a long time. Before you jump to conclusions I am going to write my own personal story. I'm sick of writing about something that already exists, but don't just unfollow me. Maybe I'll post a different story something. I am never sure of anything. I do love getting responses on my super dramatic stuff but I'm going to go in a different direction.**

**Like they say "you never know if you don't do." That's for all the people who not just likes writing, but enjoys anything. **_**Follow your dreams.**_

**(I know I'm corny ok?) **


End file.
